


Happy New Year

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, happy 2017 everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: Dallon's never been kissed on New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little something to greet the new year. Happy 2017 everyone!

“I’ve never gotten a New Year’s kiss before,” Dallon said, looking up at the giant, lit up ball minutes before it would drop.  
Brendon just gaped at him.  
  
“What?” Dallon asked, eyebrows knitted together but there was amusement in his eyes as he looked at the other.  
  
 _“How?!”_

Dallon laughed out loud at that, bumping into Brendon.  
“It’s not that tragic, is it? I just… I’ve never been in a relationship over New Year’s. It’s not a big deal.” 

  
“But- What?!” Brendon still seemed utterly baffled by Dallon’s revelation.  
“Dude, you’re 35! How have you never had a New Year’s kiss?”  
  
“I just told you,” Dallon frowned a bit but he was still mostly amused by Brendon’s obvious incomprehension, if also a little wistful. The man he desperately wanted to share a kiss with was right there next to him.  
  
“But-” Brendon made a broad wave with his hand, “-you..”  
  
Dallon laughed again.  
“Come on, not everyone can be such a lady’s man like you.”  
  
Brendon raised an eyebrow at that.  
“Lady’s man?”  
  
Dallon blushed a little. He knew that Brendon was bi or pan or something but Dallon had mostly just seen him with women.  
“You know what I mean. Besides lady’s and men’s man sounds stupid.”  
  
Brendon looked up at the ball.  
“Guess you’re right…”  
  
Somehow the atmosphere had changed, there seemed to be something underlying now. Something unsaid and a little tense. Not entirely in a bad way though.  
Dallon shifted, feet a little sore from all the standing around and mustered Brendon who breathed into his hands before rubbing them together.  
  
“Cold?” Dallon asked.  
  
“Just my hands.”  
  
Dallon didn’t even really think about it before he pulled his own warm hands out of his pockets and grabbed Brendon’s. Their gazes met and Brendon smiled blindingly.  
  
“Hmm, toasty,” he hummed and Dallon chuckled.   
  
“Usually you’re the human furnace.” Dallon rubbed Brendon’s hands to get better circulation back into them.  
  
“Dallon Weekes, are you calling me hot?”  
  
Dallon blushed even though he knew Brendon was joking.  
“What if I am?” His tone was challenging.  
  
Brendon seemed to hesitate for a moment then he said, with a voice that was too gentle to be playful, “That would be.. good to know.”  
His hands were still in Dallon’s.  
  
Almost simultaneously they turned to face the tower with the ball again, only two more minutes until the new year.  
  
Brendon pulled his hands free and shoved them into his own coat pockets.  
“Thanks,” he said, voice soft. It made Dallon feel warm all over and he leaned into Brendon.  
“I still can’t believe you’ve never been kissed on New Year’s Eve.” He didn’t quite look Dallon in the eye. All around them people started to count down and Dallon’s glanced at the numbers ticking down on the big screen.  
  
Dallon shrugged, “Can’t really change it.”  
  
Brendon mustered him with a lopsided smile as he pulled his hands out of his pockets again.  
“No, but I can. Happy New Year, Dal.” Brendon reached up to frame Dallon’s face with his still chilly hands and kissed him.  
  
All around them cheers erupted as people greeted the new year. Dallon smiled against Brendon’s lips and pulled him closer.


End file.
